


Defenders

by Obsessed_Fangirl_200



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: About to get crazy, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Greek Mythology - Freeform, I can't write fighting scenes, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oops, Outer Space, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2018-12-10 14:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11693193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Fangirl_200/pseuds/Obsessed_Fangirl_200
Summary: When you're the son of Hades in love with the son of Zeus; things can get crazy. Especially when the one you love doesn't love you back.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will all be in Keith's point of view. Enjoy :)

I looked at the stars from my window with tired eyes. The shadows in the room seemingly calling to me in my distress. I sighed and sat up from the cot with thoughts swirling around my head.

_I was so wrong to think he would want someone like me._

_He will never love me._

  _I’m so stupid._

 I felt tears prickle my eyes making them burn and the ache bigger. I laid back down into a little ball clutching his chest to ease the ache. The tears rolling down silently as I fought off more.

 “Was it all a lie?” I whispered into the open air.

 Of course it was all a lie, who in their right mind would love someone like me. A disgusting son of Hades. Allura and Shiro were made for each other, who am I to deny that?

 The very thought of them made more tears appear and fall. I lied there until I felt empty and exhausted.  I felt like I had lied there for hours, I probably have.  

 The cabin door opened with a quiet squeak and footsteps start to head towards me. “Hey Keith, you didn’t come to lunch, so I brought you some. You okay?” Worry evident in the new comers voice. I felt surprise bubble up, I cried for three hours.    

I shrugged and rolled over to see who it was. And there stood Nico Di Angelo, my adorable little half-brother. I forced myself to smile and nodded in thanks. He seemed not to believe my smile and looked concerned, “Whats wrong? You know you can tell me.”

I shook my head and looked down, lips trembling. He looked sympathetic and backed off, pushing the plate of food into my direction.

It looked delicious.

The smell made my stomach rumble and mouth water. I reached out and took the plate shoving food into my mouth. I moaned in satisfaction and shoveled the rest down my throat. While Nico being the little shit he was laughed the whole time.

Once I finished I glared at him and put the plate on the nightstand. We stayed in absolute silence, staring each other down. Shamefully I was the first one to look away. Letting out a quiet sigh, “I saw _them_.”                          

Nico looked at me in surprise, knowing the feeling and emotions I was going through. “Keith, I know it hurts” he sighed, “ I can’t lie to you it won't get better, but you won’t help yourself by staying holed up here forever.”

I knew he was right but I couldn’t summon the energy to get up. “Give me some time, I need to get ready.” He looked unimpressed but walked out of the door anyway, taking the dirty dishes with him.

Once the door was shut the darkness and silence took over once again. Being a man of my word I got up and stretched, letting all the tension loose. Suddenly light flooded in and made me jump. “Oh and don’t forget capture the flag today, we’re on the red team.” Nico called out. I grunted in response, continuing to get ready.

Once I was ready I opened the door relishing in the fresh air. “Finally sleeping beauty is awake.”

I knew that annoying voice anywhere, Lance McClain, the son of Hermes. I walked right past him knowing that he was going to follow me. “Com’on death boy, why won’t you talk to me?

I rolled my eyes and kept walking, “Well what do you want me to say?”

He looked surprised and smirked. “I don’t know a hi to your good ‘ole pal Lance?”

I responded with a dry hello and walked away faster. “Hey, don’t walk away from me you matchstick!” He yelled angrily chasing after me.

I stopped and turned around, “Matchstick seriously? Nothing better at all?”

“Well you are hot headed and you like the color red so I thought matchstick.” Lance explained.

I guessed that made sense but I would think it would be more suited to a Hephaestus kid, like Leo or even Hunk. “I- Okay whatever, let’s just go to the fields.” I huffed out.

Lance nodded and started to power walk to the fields, “If we don’t hurry we’ll be late!” he shouted over his shoulders. I felt anger bubble up and chased after him, “You idiot you did this on purpose!”

He took off running almost immediately laughing. “I have no idea what you're talking about.”


	2. Chapter 2

After chasing the idiotic son of Hermes into the fields, we were stopped by Chiron. “Now children, you don’t want to waste your energy before the game.” 

We both nodded and went to get our armour and weapons. Once I had all my armour strapped on and suited I went to gather around where everyone else was gathered. “ No camper you remember the rules. Every camper who is not injured has to play, the creek is the boundary line, all magic items are allowed, the flags must be prominently displayed and can have no more than two guards, and prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged, killing or maiming is NOT allowed. Remember this is just a game.”

We all cheered and separated into our groups. I found Nico and Pidge, a very short daughter of Athena, together making a game plan. 

Athena cabin. Allura. I sighed at continued to survey our allies.

I looked around and saw that we had a majority of the powerful cabins. Hades, Hermes, Ares, Apollo and of course Athena. 

I felt slightly grateful and peeved that we had the Athena kids. I nudged Pidge asking where her half-sister was. “She’s over there with the Ares kids making a strategy.” I nodded. 

I looked around scanning everyone until the Athena kids announced what the strategy was. 

“Alright! Red team we will have Clarisse and one of her chosen brethren guard the flag. The two children of Hades will go get the flag after the hermes kids find out where its located. And the rest of us will scout out.” Allura commanded 

Nico raised his hand, “What will we do while they look for the flag?” 

Allura thought about it for a second. “The two of you will help guard the flag until it's your cue.”    

We looked at each other then looked at Allura and nodded in conformation. “Everyone get ready for the horn.” 

Everyone walked off heading to their friends. I saw Pidge and Lance chatting so I decided to head over to them. I waved Nico goodbye and walked over to my two friends. “Hey Keith.” Pidge spoke. I smiled and joined in on their conversation. We talked for a couple of minutes then a noise filled the air. 

It was finally game time.

The Ares cabin cheered and rushed into the forest, while everyone else let out a breath and walked to their station. The Hermes cabin was chatting excitedly trying to guess who would find the flag. “Well that's my cue to be awesome, see ya later.” Lance said walking off with his cabin. 

Pidge was called over by Allura to discuss any backup plans. I looked at my half-bro and we both pulled out our swords, calmly walking into the forest. The first course of action was climb a tree, which we did. And make sure there were no enemy around. 

I scanned again for the fifth time, nothing. I sighed getting bored, I looked at Nico and he was no better off. We were about to hop down when the hermes kids came running in yelling about the location of the flag. 

Nico looked at me a little grin on his face, silently portraying a competition. I smirked and jumped into the shadows. Hearing a short hey before everything became black. When I arrived Nico was a few seconds behind me stumbling out less gracefully. “You cheated!” He sputtered.

“No little bro I did not cheat, I just shadow traveled just like you.” I smirked 

He rolled his eyes and went to grab the flag while I guarded his back. While he grabbed the flag I heard kids yell and flicked back a sword that came for my brother's head. I looked behind me and saw Nico trying to hurry up. I looked back at the person who swung their weapon. A Latino kid with brown eyes and fluffy hair. He smirked and threw his hammer at me. I ducked underneath and strengthened the grip on my sword. I lunged at him swinging my sword and jumping around to dodge his hammer.

“Keith! We can go, I got the flag!” Nico yelled answering my prayers

I mocked a wave and disappeared into the shadows, making Leo tumble mid hit. We made it back just in time as the enemy was running with our flag. Seeing that we had the flag, a horn went off and the red team cheered while the blue team slumped in defeat.

We headed to the mess hall for dinner. Everyone blabbering about the recent game, or bragging on how they help win the game.

I rolled my eyes slowly walking over to where my friends were. “Hey Keith, that was amazing! So cool! Especially when you were fighting Leo!” Hunk rambled

I thanked him and saw the one person I wanted and didn’t want to see at the same time. “Hey Shiro, good game.” 

He gave me that gentle smile I always love and the sparkles in his eyes that made me fall in love. “Yeah it was, too bad we were on different teams, again.” 

That one little sentence made my heart beat faster and blood rush to my cheeks. I looked away, “Yeah… too bad.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

He didn't seem to notice anything and continued on. We talked all the way to the mess hall. Once there we waved goodbye and went to our respected tables. 

Stupid table rule.

I saw Nico there with his pomegranate and I went to get some too before sitting down. I threw about ten seeds into the fire. “To Hades.” I mummered. 

We sat in silence eating. We both looked at other tables. More specifically Zeus and Poseidon. Thinking I could be cheeky I looked at him.  Not knowing he was thinking the same thing. 

“What are you looking at?” We both said at the same. Exact. Time. 

“Nothing!” 

“Don’t lie!”

“Stop copying me!” We were both breathing hard, cheeks flaming.

I looked away, embarrassed to have been caught. “This isn’t awkward.” I coughed.

Nico was bright red and blubbering incoherent sentences. I had a blush on my face but I had a more clear thought track. “Okay… never talk about this again?” 

We both nodded and shook hands sealing the pact. We went back to staring into space. Well pretending to we were really looking at you know who. 

“How you guys doing?”

We both jumped and swung at the person who promptly dodged. He yelped, “Cool it! Cool It!” 

I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. “What do you want Lance.” 

“Nothing just bored you know, So I wanted to bug you guys.” He said with his signature smirk. 

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. “There’s such thing as a table rule,” Nico pointed out.   


“Yeah but who cares.”    

Nico rolled his eyes and continued looking off into “ _ space” _ . “Anywho, Keith Shiro wants to know if ya’ want to hang out.”

I considered the idea but I already knew the answer,  _ hell yes _ . “Who’s gonna be there?”

“You know the old voltron family. Excluding Allura, she too ‘busy’. And Corans too old.” Simulating quotation marks with a roll of the eyes. 

I nodded. “Where and when?” 

He shrugged, “We haven’t thought that far yet, we just wanted to round people up. Everyone said yes so you were the last one.”   

I dipped my head in confirmation. “Lets plan at the campfire?” I suggested

Lance shrugged. “Okay, I’ll go tell the others.” 

He left and I turned around to see my little bro watching a certain someone. “You know if you keep staring it’ll get awkward. Go talk to him.” 

“I should tell you the same.” He shot back 

I narrowed my eyes. “I do, had a whole conversation with him on the way here.” 

He ignored me and went back to picking at the seeds. After a few minutes of watching him I got bored. I rose from my seat with a wave and left the pavilion. I aimlessly walked around. 

Lost in thought I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. And I payed dearly for it. I nosed dived into someone's chest.  

Hard.

I stumbled back clutching my nose. Curse my shortness. “Oh my gods, are you okay?” 

I waved the person off with a brief yeah. “Wait you’re Nico’s brother, Keith, right?”  I looked up and saw Shiro’s roman brother. Mason? No, Jason. Yeah Jason. “Yeah And you're shiro’s brother... Jason, right? 

He nodded with a blush. “Are you sure you’re okay? I can bring you to the infirmary.” 

I sighed, “I just bumped my nose. I’m alright besides I’ve suffered worse.” 

He looked embarrassed. “Right. Uhh.. Anyways have you seen Percy or Nico or my brother?” 

I told him where Nico and shiro might’ve been and walk away. “Wait, Chiron and Mr.D needs all of us.” I looked at him in confusion. “I mean, all the children of the big three.” I sighed and motioned him to lead the way.

Mindlessly following the taller boy I grew bored. “Hey,” I spoke after a pregnant silence. “Why did Chiron summon us?”

The son of Zeus shrugged, “I don't know, all he said was to find you guys.” 

I nodded in understanding at his frustrated tone. It's seemed that all immortals liked to keep everything a mystery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have written of this AU. So if you'd like to pick it up dm me. <3


End file.
